


Good Times at Taco Bell

by GODDAMITWILL



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Taco Bell, and ghosts, bc america has em apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODDAMITWILL/pseuds/GODDAMITWILL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and his lover, Sweden, visit America for the first time and stop at a Taco Bell and things start to take a turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times at Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblegumbxtch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumbxtch/gifts).



Aoba n swden were lovers. they fikn lovrd weach othr so much tha they decide t get married. America, swds pal, offrd to host their weddin for free. and who doesnt like free weddins???? So aoba n sweden were like 

"Hell yeah!!!! Lets go to mri c a!!!!"

So they got on a plain n flew to the country called america. They decided to vist all the sites like obamas house n walmart n flyin eagles before they planned out their wedding. Actually america planned it out bc he just does that without tellin ppl for sum reason. But he was like 

"Weddings at taco bell u two cool wit that?????" 

N swed n aoga we cool bx they dont know wtf taco ball is tbh. But it ws gonna be romantic so they wer chill with it. I regret writin this fic on my cel worst choie ecer made tbh. 

So after lile 29 years of sigt seein, aob n swd r sittin in a car with tae drivin to tavo bell, where merica saud he would be. Tae pulled u p in a parkin spave or somthing byt swedn decided to check if it was the right taco bell befor marryin aboa 

"Y b st hr k????"

"Okie dokie"

"Aoba how the fuk van u understand that man????"

"Idk i just do gramny. K???"

Sweden left aoba in the car and went into tac i bell. Aoba was sittin like a good boy waitin for candy and starin at the car next to theirs. bc ges bored as fu k. ther was sum dude wrking on the car. prob fuked up somthing n needin fixin aebiou gutess. then the car door starts openin n shuttin. 

"Wtf????? But theres lile no onr arounf it????" 

Aoba was confused. Bo didnt like thid. Aba got svard. Tae tried to comfort bb aob but failed bc se was wondering why it was doin that to. Why was this happenin??? Swed was like holy shit when he cane out. He ran ti aobama to make sure he was ok 

"B bb y k????"

"Hell no the door-" 

The car was jammin n starting playin kidz bop n guy workin on it ran off screamin at his ass.. w :v 

Sed started the car but the haunted car flung their car inti a strip club. Swed n aoba were like nope fuck this n left the car. The two cars started batllin. Tae went put and started to beat up the cars for scarin her grandkidz. No one messin with grannys grandkidz. No fuckin one 

Merica was at the club and was like 

"Yo sorry i couldnt get the weddin at taco bell byt we can have it here instead???? I that ok????"

Seeden n aoba were okie dokie n gad their weddin at the strip club. Everyone at the weddin started strippin bc it was a strip club n thats what r suppose to di btw. Ive never been to a strip club tbh lmao. But ye they got married and had a good time.


End file.
